quiet equestria
by Bronyboynate5610
Summary: one job can be too big for one mare


Quiet Equestria

It was a dark, gloomy night in Equestria. Street lamps stood strong in the darkness, illuminating small patches on the black pathways and sidewalks. Occasionally a lonely pony would walk these dark, stretched paths. Unicorns were so lucky as to have a horn to light up areas, as they walked home from a night club, or late day at work. However, the eeriness and paranoia still got to the tired slumped unicorns, as if being watched by stray eyes from windows. Or even alleyways. Dark creepy alleyways. Earth ponies and pegasi weren't so lucky to have magical horns to light up the place. Instead they held a good old fashioned oil lamp in their mouths. Owls and wolfs made a terrible fright for the ponies, making them vastly fly away or trot to the nearest open inn or pub house. The moon was a beautiful sight to see, almost making you forget about how creepy pony Ville is at night. A pony dressed in a black muddy, tattered clock and hood walked the streets as if it where morning. Towering over the pony was a huge bell tower that made a loud bang as the clock hit midnight. It was uncertain if this pony was a mare or stallion, and making it hard to figure out what type of pony he or she was. Of course the dark cape and hood didn't help answer that question. But a purple light from his/her fore head did tell us the response to the second question. This pony was a unicorn. With closer inspection we can see that he or she has big light blue eyes. A shin appeared in the pony's eyes that was formed by the magical, purple light from the unicorn's horn. The horn was also light blue, meaning his or her coat colour must be the same. Suddenly the unicorn lifted up a hoof. And pulled down the hood. A long, well looked after white mane fell out. And covered the pony's face. Using his or her hoof he/she combed back the white dangling mane that was secretly guarding the pony's face. This pony was mare. Her strong, pretty features gave it away. She carefully put on black eyeliner and mascara was one way. And her innocent big blue eyes were another. The only question now was "why is she out this late?" suddenly she used her magic to pull out a small, grey object from her pocket. Using her magic she pulled the object closer to her face, and eventually eye level. The light from her horn attacked the object making it visible to see. It was a lock pick. The young blue pony looked around her furtively, searching every shadow for another pony's presents. When she was confident that no pony was around, she used the lock pick to try unlock and gain access to a locked stores door. As the blue unicorn tried opening the door she was spotted by two members of the royal guard. The crystal empire was stretched long because of the war against the Akaviry islands of japan. Unluckily enough she was caught. And had to choice but to flee as fast as possible. "Stop right there thief!" one off the guards shouted. The blue pony sprinted down an alleyway, which was infested by darkness and bad smells. The guards also ran after her, drawing sharp edged swords from their sheaths. The unicorn leap into the darkness, becoming one with the shadows. "Come out you coward!" shouted the golden armoured guards. "You're under arrest by the attempt of theft. Don't make us use force little mare. Come out and face justice!" the now nervously sweating pony has her back pushed against a wall. Trying her hardest not to be detected. "Where did she go?!" asked the earth pony guard. "I don't know. Just keep your eyes peeled. She couldn't have gone far" said the Pegasus pony. Her heart became a drum and beat as fast as a cheetah. A tear ran down her smooth cheek. "Ugh…these damn guards. Give up already" she said quietly to herself. Suddenly both of the guards stood in front of her. Unaware she was there. "Please don't see me…please don't see me…please don't see me…" echoed in her head. She held her breath before one of the guards grabbed her and pulled her to the floor.

"ugh!...get of me!" she shouted, whilst squirming on the ground in an attempt to escape


End file.
